


Heart Thief

by Love_Is_4_The_Weak



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Broken Family, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, Crazy Mother, Dannyandsammaster, Drugs, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Danny, Slow Burn, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Is_4_The_Weak/pseuds/Love_Is_4_The_Weak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes from a broken family, a life of theft and robbery, and lost love. All he wants to do is drink and party his sorrow away, instead he is greeted with the confinements of jail. A judge's ruling ties his fate with that of the mysterious and rich man Vlad Masters, who wants nothing more then to put a ring on it. But not all those who seek a happy ending achieve one. (Vlad/Danny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How?

“It’s been a long day Mr. Madison, there are three kids out in the back. Keep an eye on them will ya?”

Mr. Madison simply nodded, it wasn’t the first time he was on the job. Being a county police officer was hard work and not to mention a thankless job. He peered in the back, his lips curling in its unusual style. 

“Hey, Danny is that you?”

The kid picked up his head, the raven colored hair gleaming in the moonlight. He picked himself up and leaned against the bars of the jailhouse. 

“One and only Mr.Madison, how’s the kids? Heard Victoria won first place in her recital.”

Mr. Madison smiled in not only an appreciative matter but also one of honor for his daughter’s achievement. 

“They’re doing great! I’m proud of my girl Victoria and Robbie for that manner. They’re good kids.”

Daniel smiled at this, his hands gripping the bars in an impulsive manner. 

“Got any plans after work?”

Danny asked trying to make causal conversation, snickers were heard in the background of the tiny cell.

“Why do you care if he has plans? Sit back down and shut up like the rest of us, kiss ass.”

Not skipping a beat Danny turned toward the sound of the voice with a certain hollow tone ingrained in him, “You don’t want to mess with me kid, I know people who can make your life a living hell and after your death they’ll continue to haunt you.”

The kid progressively and intelligently shut his mouth from any further statements. Danny sighed and looked down at the concrete floor. He was used to failing at this point, a long life of robberies and thefts was bound to catch up to him at one point. What would his parents say? Hell if they cared anymore, he was far away from Amity Park and he wasn’t planning to go back any time soon.

“Mr. Madison, can I get my one phone call now? I have bail to make.”

The previous couple of nights weren’t really distinct to him, they all blurred together and made a rainbow of colors in his head. Danny after all, was still trying to figure out exactly why he was here and why his head was pounding. His fight with his girlfriend couldn’t of been that bad, right? Handcuffs were thrown on him quite painfully it left him with a slight feeling of familiarity.   
“Haven’t been here in awhile, had a bad night huh?”

Danny could only nod and smile.

“I’m only human after all”

He was lead to a small telephone booth that looked straight out of England, he dialed the familiar number and waited to here the ‘I told you so’ speech from his girlfriend. There relationship has been strained recently, but deep down they knew they loved each other. At least that’s what Danny thought until he heard the sound of his girlfriends voice reaching the phone.

“What do you want Danny? It’s too early in the morning to deal with your bullshit.”

Danny sighed, preparing for another fight with his beloved. Peering at his watch, he calmly replied.

“It’s 5 pm, Sam. I just wanted to let you know I’m in the county jail and I kinda need bail. I know I messed up and I kn-”

He was cut off with the rambling of his girlfriend.

“Stop, you have know idea how badly you’ve been messing up lately. First, it was our relationship and now it’s your life. When are you going to get your life together Danny? I’m not giving you bail, you’re going to have to learn this lesson on your own.”

Then it was a click and a dial tone. A sigh was heard and the phone receiver was thrown half hastily, running his hands through his thick black hair his fingers loomed over the keys. He was desperate, but the confines of jail was better then calling home. Lesson’s always came hard for Danny, but he never forgot a single one. 

“Are you done kid? I gotta get you back to your cell.”

Danny turned towards the sound of his voice, and walked towards him. 

“Of course, I’ll be spending the night in this wonderful establishment.”

The guard chuckled, and led him back into his concrete box. 

“I like you kid, the judge will see bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“It will be my pleasure.”


	2. Life's Expectations

With a crook in his neck Danny peered into the empty office, the hallways were deserted and sleep had evaded him that night. He peered at the wall clock, watching time slowly tick away. Danny was upset, tired, and hungry leaving him an empty shell of a person. Sam was probably in their apartment right now, drinking warm hot chocolate and watching Netflix. Danny was envious and loathed Sam for not at least comforting him. But that was Sam, over the years she had grown stone cold and just didn’t share the love towards Danny that she once had. It was a wonder to Danny why they were still together, was it the money or convenience at this point? Or was it really Danny’s fear of being alone?

His family was interesting, to say the least. Jazz was off in college, studying it up in Harvard or Yale to become a psychologist. Tucker was at Virginia Tech becoming an engineer, and Danny was Danny struggling to maintain a balance between ghost fighting and school. He barely passed his classes in high school and as a result could barely get accepted to any college not to mention the financial burden it would cause him, he could barely scrape together the money for his apartment. 

“Danny Fenton? The judge will see you now.”

Danny was torn out of his thoughts, and slowly peered up towards the speaker. Standing up he held out his wrists, ready for the harshness and coldness of the handcuffs but they never came instead he was lead out of the concrete box with a hand on his back.

“You don’t need cuffs, kid. You ain’t goin’ no where, how was your sleep?”

Danny smiled, appreciative of the light conversation.

“You guys need cots or beds in here. The floor is kind of cold and it’s so freezing in here you need heat in here or maybe some central air. At least I know where my tax payer isn’t going towards.”

A throaty laugh was heard and a large hand patted him quite harshly on the back.

“Dang kid, you’re funny and quite entertaining. Makes this job quite interesting.”

“Glad I could make your day, old man.”

An eyebrow was raised, and chuckle heard.

“Old man? I’m only 38 years old, kid. Got my whole life in front of me. Maybe I’ll find the love of my life and raise a family.”

A somber look crossed his face and a far off look in his eye. 

“I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor. I can only hope you’ll have better then me.”  
A sympathetic pat crosses his shoulders with a gentile squeeze at the base of his neck. Danny internally sighed, and wanted to warm up to his touch and retell his whole life story with the gentile squeezing and sympathetic pat but his mouth closed up and he could only peer straight ahead.

“Sit here kid, the judge will see you in 5 minutes. Good luck, she won’t go to hard on you.”

Danny sat and waited, it felt like hours and the anticipation was killing him. Finally, his name was called and his stomach lept.

“Danny Fenton the judge will see you now.”

Walking towards his attorney, he sat down in the first available chair in the front. Suddenly a door creaked open to Danny’s right and the man of the hour arrived. His attorney was noticeably missing, and instead he carried a yellow folder. He was well put together and his hair was pulled back into a fashionable ponytail. The air around him held a certain credibility and comfort and for some reason Danny wanted to hug the man. 

“No attorney Mr.Masters?”

“I’ll be representing myself, if that’s alright with you Judge Canary.”

“That’s quite alright, Mr.Masters.”

His smile was almost contagious and held a certain charm too it. A damaged car flashed across the screen and a shocked Danny followed.

“Please tell me I didn’t do that. . .” 

Danny muttered, unfortunately he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for co-authors, if interested leave PM me or leave a comment below.


	3. Don't Fail Me Now.

Every system has its corruption, even the most beloved of systems has a grain of salt worth of corruption. Danny was starting to realize it, albeit very slowly but surely. The trial was coming along interestingly to say the least. Danny’s attorney wasn’t really helping, maybe she wasn’t being paid enough or she didn’t have enough motivation. She wasn’t helping Danny’s case and as a result Danny was certain he was going to be visiting the county jail. The judge looked like he was nodding off from the monotone voice of Danny’s lawyer, and Danny couldn’t blame him.

“Mr.Masters do you have anything to say to refute Mr. Fenton’s claims?”

Vlad nodded and Danny couldn’t help but stare at the way his head moved. His face was sullen and lacked the smile he saw when he came in the courtroom.   
“Well Judge Canary, I have video evidence of the suspect in question vandalizing my car.”

The CD was taken from his perfectly sculpted hands and slid into the CD slot. The video skipped not once but twice almost like an old VHS tape before a blurred image of Danny appeared. After a couple of seconds, the image clarified with Danny himself holding an empty beer can passed out on the floor. Danny grinned and waved the beer can a couple of times before turning over on his side on the concrete floor. 

“Heyyyyy, you haaaave such a nice car.”

Danny slurred another smile sweeping over his face. Standing up he moved towards Vlad in the drunken walk of shame. Vlad turned the camera towards his car and moved towards it quite fast however before he could reach the car door, Danny’s hand was on top of his.

“Don’t leave we’re still having fun.”

His face was somber but only for a moment before, before he burst into laughter.

“Nah I’m kidding, get in your fancy car. You didn’t earn it anyway.”

Danny tried to wave his hand but instead his head waved in a back and forth motion. 

“What exactly did I not earn young man?”

Danny chuckled, and turned towards the car yet again.

“This piece of metal on wheels, you know the thing you use for transportation?”

Vlad quietly fumed, but turned away from the young man.

“I’ll have you know that I worked five hours of overtime for this car, just to make a down payment.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, quite sloppy and leaned on Vlad’s ‘overtime work.’ 

“Oh, really?”

“Really, young man.”

A snicker and a jingling of keys were heard as Danny tossed them around. 

“Let’s see how much time it takes you to replace this, huh.”

A sharp screech and the video showed a lovely deeply embedded scratch in Mr.Masters car. 

“See you in court.”

Was the last thing Vlad said before the DVD cut short. Danny was shocked and it was at that time he knew a seat in jail was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4- Bleeding Into Present

I'm stuck in her shadow.

Forever stuck in her shadow; the books, the grades, they meant nothing, maybe they've always meant nothing or maybe they meant everything.

"Danny are you alright? Open the door. . ."

Jazz's face was filled with concern and tonight she was determined to get through to her little brother.

The door knob jiggled and Danny turned over on the mattress pulling up the light blue sheets.

Maybe Danny was a lost cause. . . .

~

The ruling was of course going to be successful for Vlad Masters, he had evidence, money, and power. He expected to be well compensated for his ruined car. The judge reviewed the evidence while the sweat was pouring from Danny's face. Turning, he grimaced at the smug look on the billionaires face. However, Danny took a moment to appreciate Vlad Masters perseverance through the trail despite this perseverance ultimately leading to his downfall.

"Well according to the submitted evidence, the estimated cost of replacing the paint on the vehicle is around $25,000."

Danny's heart lurched at hearing the cost, jumping up he yelled, "What the hell, $25,000? I can go right down to an arts and crafts store buy some $0.69 craft paint and paint the god damn car myself. That is ridiculous, I can't afford that."

Vlad chuckled amused before turning towards the young man.

"You should have thought about that before getting drunk and scratching my car, Mr. Fenton."

"Really? Like you haven't ever done something stupid while drunk."

The petty fighting continued for quite some time until the judge cleared his throat, stopping the two gentle men in their tracks. Looking rather annoyed the judge cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sure there's something we can work out so that can be compensated."

Danny sat down still red from all the arguing.

He couldn't but help think that he deserved this. If he would have just admitted that Sam was right (even though she was wrong) then she wouldn't be mad at him and he wouldn't have had to drink his sorrows away. He spent his whole life messing up, he just wanted to give himself a break maybe finally go into college and get his life together. It was tiring to be tired and yet instead of keeping himself out of trouble he dug himself into a deeper hole. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why was everything going so wrong? With a shaky breath and a slightly trembling voice he began his next sentence.

"What can I do to compensate Mr. Masters? He's rich for heaven sake, replacing paint on this car should pennies in the bucket for him."

"It's the principle of the matter, he scratched my car and he should pay."

Vlad Masters glanced at his assistant then at the young man across from him. Where was his parents? Why did he think that he was privileged enough to cross Vlad Masters and not meet the consequences? Yet despite these thoughts, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time and that was pity. The young man looked like a hot mess, he was deathly pale and his raven hair was all over his face and head not to mention he was skinny and looked malnourished. It was a shame really, such a waste of potential but Vlad wasn't running a charity house now was he? Before another argument could begin the judge raised his hand yet again stopping both men in their tracks.

"I'm ready to rule. The evidence is quite clear; you scratched his car and according to this bill you should pay $25,000. However, since we both know how influential is in the business world I will order that you serve fifty community hours a week to business as compensation."

Both men looked at each other shock evident in their eyes.

"Your honor I don't think that's necess-"

A stern look from the judge stopped even Vlad in his tracks. Packing up his things Vlad glared at his new employee.

"Be ready bright and early next week your going to need it."

~

Danny rubbed his wrists slowly and thoughtfully. Working sounded way better then a couple months of prison for vandalizing an expensive car. Sighing he assumed he should have saw this coming. His car was impounded and his girlfriend was still quite upset about their argument. This wouldn't be the first time he had his walk of shame, it wasn't that long of a flight home ghost powers did come with its advantages. A blue wisp escaped his lips and Danny sighed dramatically, it was going to be a long night.

~

"Glinda, pull up as many files as you can on Mr. Fenton. I have feeling were going to be getting in quite a few more altercations."

Glinda nodded before running off to complete her duty.


	5. Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! AGAIN, TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!

The streets were cold and empty. Danny walked alone through the harshness of the wind and eeriness of the alleyways. Sighing he pulled his jacket closer to him. Even here it seemed as if the world hated him. A small smile slipped its way onto his face, his demeanor changing. At least he was free, he didn’t want to be in jail again. That was one thing he didn’t want to repeat in his life. Jail just wasn’t for him. His hands suddenly felt heavy, weather he wanted to believe it or not his life was falling apart.

Ever since his acquirement of his ghost powers his life seemed to be in a downward spiral. Ghost’s took all priority, his grades suffered, social life destroyed, and family dysfunctional. No one told him the life of super hero was easy, but damn where was his reward? He had no town that loved him, instead they pelted him with bullets. Blood loss was his reward, wounds that never seemed to heal were the civilians that loved him, the self inflicted wounds on his skin was his family. The life of a super villain was easier, the life of super hero was cursed and filled with nothing but empty promises and emotional wreckage. Could you blame the Joker for going on the wrong side? Could you blame Danny for wanting to cross over on the dark side? 

Danny wished more then anything that he had a second chance, he wished it even more as he walked down the desolate streets to his apartment. A ring sounded through the air, and Danny without hesitation picked up his cell phone.

“Hello?”

Silence was all that meet Danny, until a shrill and annoying voice sounded through the receiver.

“Danny, is that you? It’s me, Jazz. I’m glad I finally was able to get a hold of you.”

Danny gritted his teeth, he didn’t need this right now. 

“How did you get this number?”

Danny couldn’t help but let the anger seep into his words. After everything that happened, after the ultimate betrayal, she had the nerve to call him out of the blue and pretend as if everything is okay. She’s nuts!

“Does it matter? I called you to be courteous not to argue.”

Danny raised his eyebrow, and it took everything in him not to hang up and continue on with his shitty life. 

“Alright, what do you want Jasmine?”

Using her full name was a cheap shot but gave the message none of the less. 

“Well Daniel, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but. . . “

Her voice trailed off and lost it’s harshness in the end.

“Yeah?” 

Danny was scared she had hung up until he heard her distinct voice sigh.

“Look I’m just going to be blunt, Dad’s sick we don’t know if he’s going to make it.”

This was a surprise. For the first time in his life he could hear the wear and tear in Jazz’s voice. Her voice seemed beyond her years and yet knowing this, he couldn’t help but ask the next question on his mind.

“Why the hell are you telling me this?”

Abandonment was fresh on his mind, in his time of need where were they? Where were they when he had his crippling depression, when the knife was close to his veins to end his pain, when he felt hopeless and close to the end? No where to be found, even when he begged on his hands and knees to be accepted back. 

So when they need him? He would disappear. Danny always was petty.

“He’s sick, on his death bed and you’re still holding onto what he did?”

“You would too if he tried to kill you. I’m not going to see him, tell him I’ll see him in hell. Better yet, say Danny said ‘Fuck you, see you in the underworld and the most desolate place in hell.’ Make sure to whisper that in his ear in his final moments.”

“Seriously, how could you be so cold hearted?”

Danny visibly shrugged despite Jazz not being able to see him.

“It comes with the job.”

With his apartment in sight, he said his ‘Goodbyes’ to Jazz and promptly hung up the phone.   
Danny must have knocked on the door for a half an hour before a disheveled looking Sam came to the door.

“What the hell Danny, I thought you were in jail?”

“I just got community service to pay off my debt to society.”

Sam sighed and clutched the door with her right hand. Leaning on the door frame she made eye contact with Danny.

“Why should I let you in?”

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“I pay the rent, you don’t have a job and your money has been dry for months. You need me.”

Sam rolled her eyes and dramatically let Danny enter.

“I’m still mad at you, just so you know.”

“I know, I got the hint.”  
~~~  
Vlad Masters yet again had another late night and the court case didn’t help his mood. So when Skulker came knocking on his lab door, Vlad was praying for good news.

“Boss, I got some good news. We found the jewel and even better we found the host.”

Finally, something was going right. 

“Excellent, leave the paperwork on my desk.”

Skulker hesitantly left the paper on the desk. 

“Boss, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean wrecking a family is one thing but world domination and slavery is another. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Are you questioning me?”

Skulker threw his hands up and backed away slowly. 

“Of course not, it’s just since we’re friends I thou-”

“I have no friends, I have no family. This plan is my child and validation for years of hard grueling work. Money brings me my happiness and this plan will give me the icing on the cake. Are you trying to take that away from me?”

Skulker nodded his head ‘no,’ and that was the end of it. 

However, pain and heartbreak was a long bumpy road and there was much more unhappiness for both Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? Leave a comment and kudos, see you next time! :) Have a nice day and weekend.


	6. Movie, maybe a glass of wine?

It was a hard grueling day at work for Vlad Masters. Interns decided to create a muck, office employees were slacking, and there seemed to be an unusual lack of coffee in the employee snack room. His whole company was practically falling apart under him not to mention his lack of time to carry out his own personal matters. 

It didn’t seem as if Danny was having that great of a week either. He lost his wallet, was laid off of at work, and was somehow kicked out of his apartment TWICE by Sam. His relationship was on the rocks and he was honestly considering a break up. The icing on the cake seemed to be the daunting task of working for Mr. Masters himself. His representatives called him earlier in week claiming that Mr.Masters was a “busy” man and that he would be most needed the following Monday. Danny of course wasn’t complaining, another week without the king of arrogance was a blessing in disguise. Today was Friday, with no job and no girlfriend it was the perfect weekend to drown his sorrows in drink. Pulling out his phone he called one person he knew could have a good time.

“Hey Valerie, are you free tonight?”

Despite the meek appearance, Valerie was quite the party animal. She could take three shoots of vodka like nothing. A chuckle was heard over the receiver before Valerie responded. 

“Are you sure Sam would be cool with us hanging out? I mean we are exes after all and she kinda has a possessive side when it comes to you. . .”

Valerie trailed off her voice holding some type of weight to it. Danny and her stayed good friends even after high school, they had their ups and downs in their relationship but everyone did. Danny sighed, he concentrated even more on the ceiling. Was that a speck of dirt on the ceiling or blood? He couldn’t be sure and honestly he didn’t want to know. 

“Her and I are taking a little break. I’m not entirely sure on our relationship right now. We’ve changed so much; we use to be so close and in sync. Now, I don’t know, with all the lack of ghost hunting,” Danny sighed and pinched his nose, desperation and uncertainty leaking into his voice. “. . . .maybe we’ve grown apart and maybe we were a better team then we ever were a couple.” 

“Danny I don’t know what to sa-”

“You don’t have to say anything, the only thing I want to do is drink my sorrows away. So, are you free tonight?”

Valerie hesitated, “Danny, you know I only want the best for you. I consider you one of my best friends. What kind of friend would I be if I watched you destroy yourself?”

Danny sighed, “What does that have to do with my last question?” 

“Danny you kinda have a drinking problem. You and alcohol don’t exactly mix.”

Gripping his chin in thought, Danny tried to think of the last time he didn’t drink when he had a problem. He could only ever remember getting upset, angry, infuriated and then downing a strong shoot of whatever alcohol on hand. Danny wasn’t exactly the most happiest drunk, he seemed to take on the more depressive root. Taking this more forbidding drunk way to his problems was great therapy to him. 

“I cope how I want to cope, is there really anything wrong with getting a little drunk?”

It was Valerie’s turn to think. Years ago Valerie would have pounced on the idea of getting drunk in the club but now it was different. She found herself, she had a good support system now and clubbing was fun every once awhile to celebrate but to run away from your problems? Nope, that wasn’t Valerie anymore and she could only hope that it wouldn’t be Danny anymore either.

“That’s the thing Danny, there’s nothing wrong with getting a little drunk. But you don’t know the definition of a little. You take it too far, last time we went clubbing you had so much vodka you couldn’t keep it down. Hell, you almost went home with a stranger.”

Silence pursued on the line, sighing Danny could sadly understand her point. There were better ways to cope, more acceptable ways to quite your mind and Danny seemed to mull these trivial thoughts over. 

“Look Danny, I’m staying sober tonight. I’ll talk to you late-”

Valerie tried to end the growingly awkward conversation only to be cut off. 

“How about a movie? I have a couple Disney movies on DVD.” Danny seemed to blurt out the last couple of sentences desperate for some type of company tonight.

“That seems nice, why not? I’ll bring the snacks and popcorn just bring yourself.”

Danny smiled, “Great, I’ll meet you at Cold Stone Hotel at nine?”

“That dump, is that where you’re staying? Wait, that’s on the bad side of town . Are you safe? ”   
Valerie rushed out concerned about her friends’ safety.

Danny chuckled, “Ghost powers remember? I’m perfectly fine and safe for that matter.”

~

Vlad swirled his whiskey in his glass staring off into his own wonderland. The book in his hand was long forgotten, the folder on his desk seemed to illuminate the room begging to be opened. 

“To open or not to open, that’s the true question Mr. William Shakespeare.” Vlad muttered to himself. Slowly he raised his hand over the folder, feeling the smooth vanilla folder under his fingertips. 

Vlad sighed, yet again swirling the whiskey in his tall expensive wine glass. The taste of liquor burned his throat yet he continued to sip his vodka. 

“Hmm. . . .” 

Vlad finally opened the folder, revealing his mastermind plan. A chuckle escaped his lips and before he knew it he was bursting out in maniacal laughter. 

“I’ll finally have it, I’ll finally have what money can’t buy.”

Another round of maniacal laughter and Vlad set his wine glass down. 

“I think that’s enough wine for tonight, what do you think Maddie?”

A soft meow was heard and that was all Vlad needed to permanently set aside the wine for tonight.


	7. 'Family'

Jazz’s division of her family was unwarranted however it was predictable. With Danny’s ghostly powers and tremendous responsibilities not to mention the regular woes of teenage life it was only a matter of time before the facade of there fragile family fell. A monster emerged among them and sadly Jazz could only save herself, like a pack of hungry wolves given a single steak they turned on each other. Jazz came out with mere scratches while Danny came out with a decapitated head. Jack and Maddie were clueless, they could explain all the laws of physic’s but couldn’t tell of their own children’s whereabouts. Everyday, the isolation and desolate nature of the house creeped into there children until there family just seemed more like a living arrangement. 

Jazz shook her head trying desperately to shake off the misfortunes of her childhood. Glancing around at her phone she debated calling Danny one last time to ask- no beg to visit his dying father. Her fingers skimmed over the screen until finally she pulled away. It was no use, Danny was stubborn and she knew any further contact would be futile. Jazz sighs, ‘Besides,’ she thought ‘there was still plenty of time.’

The drive to Amity Park Hospital had its own treditations, can you believe the drive was forty-five minutes? Driving from out of state was hell and Jazz herself knew that she was putting more effort into seeing her parents then they ever put into seeing her. Grabbing her bouquet of assorted flowers and caramel fudge; Jazz walked humbly to room number twenty seven. A ventilator could be heard and a heart monitor was beating every so slowly. 

“Hello Jazz” 

Her mother’s soft voice echoed through the nearly empty room and glancing behind her daughter she noticed one family member not present.

“Jazz’s where’s your brother?”

Jazz slowly handed her mother her presents. 

“Who? I have no idea who you’re talking abo-”

“Don’t play dumb with me. Where is your brother?”

Jazz sighed, she yet again had to throw her brother in the lion’s den.

“He couldn’t make it. I called and called but he always seemed busy. He’ll maybe come next week when he’s off of work and free. . .”

Jazz trailed off. Maddie glanced at her daughter, fiery and rage shinning through her eyes. Clutching her armchair Maddie slowly stood slamming the flowers and the fudge for that matter onto the floor. 

“How dare he. . . ” Maddie whispered, “HOW DARE HE.” Her voice escalated into an angry fiery mass of hell and erupted out into her voice. 

“Mom calm down, Danny will be here as soon as he can. In fact I’m sure he’s on his way right now.”

Maddie chuckled, “He’s not coming, of course my baby wouldn’t come. His own father is on his deathbed and where is he? Working his dead end job, where does he work at Jazz? You saw his senior report card, you got to have some type of skill to work at the Nasty Burger nowadays.”

Maddie’s tone was quite condescending and articulate yet behind all the malice there was a tone of desperation as if insulting Danny would make him appear and defend himself. In her mind even if they were arguing or at odds with each other at least he would be there beside her, mourning just like the rest of the ‘family.’ But this was a slap in the face, Danny hadn’t come at all not even to belittle her parenting skills or blatantly ignore her pleads to reconcile with the family. Danny distancing himself was almost like in a way giving up on the family. 

Maddie didn’t raise quitters.

“Mom, you know Danny’s a smart kid he’s just got to find himself.”

“Find himself? He’s been finding himself for the last five goddamn years. If he didn’t find himself then he isn’t going to find himself now. Smart kids would apply themselves, smart kids would go to college get an education, smart kids are born knowing who they are. Danny knows who the hell he is, he’s a Fenton and that should be enough.”

Jazz sighed, of course she would stuck in the middle of their little argument. As upset as Jazz is about the obstruction of the family she couldn’t help but understand Danny’s side. Mom’s could be overbearing, but Maddie took this to an extreme. Maybe Danny just couldn’t cope with having no mother to all of sudden having the equivalent of two.

“Danny’s got a lot on his plate.”

Maddie turned around so fast she was experiencing whiplash.

“Danny’s got a lot on his plate? He’s got a lot on his plate? My husband is dying on a ventilator right now and he can’t even show up for five minutes. What kind of son is that? A selfish son who can only think of a petty fight that happened years ago. A son that’s so caught up in his feelings that he can’t recognize that we’re still a family, a happy loving family.”

Maddie seemed more and more like she was trying to convince herself rather then speak the truth. Jazz long ago saw through her mother’s facade, she was hurt that Danny left everyone was but Maddie took it especially hard.

“Can you blame him for not coming? After the incident I’m honestly surpr-”

Jazz was cut off by Maddie’s choleric voice tumbling into the hospital room.

“We don’t talk about that. Do you understand me? We don’t talk about that.”

The once somber room turned into that of tension and rigidity. Jazz knew when to hold her tongue and distance herself from Maddie’s hostile rambling. 

“Alright we won’t talk about it then. Maybe we won’t talk about anything at all, maybe I should just leave.”

Jazz stood up observing the assorted flowers and fudge smashed into the old dirty hospital carpet. Kissing Jack goodbye she turned towards her mother, all the words died in her throat and it was decided in her mind that she should and would leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, are you surprised or nah? I'm kinda sorta back I will have a new chapter up soon. . . maybe, no promises yet. Thanks for the kudos and reviews. I love you all. ; )

 

Valerie started her car with a sigh. It was simply one of those days. Despite her current sadness, she did know one thing for sure. Valerie was worried for Danny, with his long history of mental health he was bound to go back down the wrong path. It seemed like only yesterday, when he committed his first robbery and had his first drink of tequila. ‘Poor Danny,” she thought ‘Where are his friends? Hell where is Tucker and Jazz?’

It was no secret among them that Sam has for a lack of better terms changed. She was sweet and kind in her own way but lately she seemed to skid on the direct parallel of her personality, cold-hearted, no longer understanding these seemed to plague her once stellar personality. She was toxic. She wasn’t Danny’s girlfriend anymore to Val she was more of an unwanted roommate. It wasn’t always like that, but now it seemed like that was all she was.  

Turning down Broadway St and making a rather hazardous left turn Valerie stopped in front of an interesting but run-down looking building.  Grabbing her bags and keys, she carefully closed her door. The street walkers were out trying to reel in their next unsuspecting victim, all Val had to do was run straight into the building and she would be safe.

 

“Well, well, well look who’s back on the block girls. It’s little Miss.Val, are you here to make some more money to pay Daddy’s rent?”

 

So much for being safe. The condescending attitude didn’t miss Val completely however, it didn’t have it’s usual full effect. The prostitute had dirty blonde hair or more like locks at this point and the most disgusting and haggard clothing Valerie has ever seen. Even in the dark night of a poorly lit suburban town that much was clear to be seen.

 

“What does it matter to you?”

 

The response wasn’t as fast as Val would have hoped yet it did have it’s attended effect. The blonde looked rather surprised at this quick comeback and smirked thankful for the upcoming challenge.

 

“This is my turf so it does matter to me princess. So tell me, what is your business here?”

 

The blonde didn’t give much of a comeback. Val snickered, still hiding a smudge of fear.

 

“I’m on this block for a friend. Nothing more, nothing less do you understand me _princess_?”

 

The girl wasted no time in snickering and tossing her dirty blonde hair back over her shoulder. This bad habit at least gave her enough time to let her come back with a coherent sentence, to bad it wasn’t long enough to come up with a decent comeback.

 

“You forget your place Valerie.”

 

Her eyes seemed a bit more menacing than it did a moment ago, taking a slight gulp Val clutched her bag tighter. Out of fear or restraint Valerie didn’t know.

 

“How so?”

 

Valerie clenched her fist. It was comforting for her to get ready for some type of physical confrontation.

 

“Well, for one you forget where you came from. Do you not remember you were once like us? Don’t think you're better than us because you have a ring on your finger and a real job now. You’re still dirty just like the rest of us and you’ll always be a dirty little no god whore. These are my streets, theses are my girls, your rule has long been forgotten you have no power now.”

 

Valerie snickered. Of course someone would yet again think she now has a perfect life. She wasn’t proud of her past and with her history who wouldn’t be? Her father mysteriously lost his job yet again and without some type of income her small family was bound to sink rather than swim. A minimum wage job wasn’t going to pay the rent and satan that year wasn’t exactly paying anyone to conjure any virgin sacrifices. What was a girl to do? She only had one thing to do in her mind, sell herself. At first, like everything it was hard. How do look at yourself in the mirror when you do these kind of things? Easy, Valerie looked at herself in the mirror with her stack of cash. It cleared up her guilt real quick and when she finally had enough money she moved out, went to college and made a life for herself. It wasn’t easy but she made herself better from these experiences and now she no longer needed to sell her soul. Her degree in business earned her enough money.

 

“You can have these streets and my girls, quite frankly I’m done with them now.”

 

She was done with that life, right? Valerie turned to walk away, releasing the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She had no need for physical confrontations today. That is until a cold clammy hand held her back. Valerie clenched her shoulders prepared to take a hoe a down.

 

“I wasn’t done talking to you yet.”

 

Val shoved her away, taking a few steps away from the crazed female. _‘Really, she stopped me for that?!’_

 

“Well, I was done talking to you. Goodbye now, have a nice life.”

 

Poor Val, if only she had stayed to listen to her much needed warning. It would be a decision she would regret for the rest of her life, well her rather short life anyway.

~

The apartment was rather empty looking to Sam. A clean oak wood coffee table and a couple of lawn chairs occupied their living room, their dining room was non-existent with a small (and I’m being generous with that word) table with plastic lawn chairs burying themselves in the thick brown carpet.  As for their bedroom, it was rather modest. Weather it was because of the lack of money or the embarrassment of the rest of the apartment, Sam could never tell. In the bedroom there was a shabby wiry bed with thick brown sheets to cover the holey mattress. It was clearly where all their money went. A mattress that made your back hurt and sheets that made your skin burn. It was heaven on Earth. . . to a rat at least but it made Sam’s skin crawl. How dare Danny not get a job? How dare Danny make her pay for every little thing? Danny might have payed the rent, but in Sam Manson’s mind he did nothing else. What good is an apartment with no food or decent furniture? It was a waste.  

To be honest, Ms. Mason just wanted a free ride. Danny was her boyfriend and boyfriends were expected to pay for things. The plan was to save up money and live with Danny to get her degree in Fine Arts. After that she was supposed to break up with Danny and simply add him to the list of failed relationships. No harm done, right? Well, as Ms.Mason was finding out plans don’t always go the way you want them too. Here she was 5 years later with nothing to show for it but a string of failed business attempts and a practically useless degree. Her dream of being the next big artist was far behind her. Her dream of ditching Danny seemed even less likely and as a result she made it her business to make the young halfa’s life complete hell. Whether it was blaming Danny for the imminent end of their relationship or kicking him out of their apartment Sam knew how to do her job very well.

  
As much as Sam hated to admit it, being goth was just a phases for her. The once dark and gleaming creature of the night learned to add color to her outfit. Of course she still wouldn’t be seen in pink or anything pastel for that manner but the color dark green did contrast her purple eyes and a little blue did help with her outfits. Applying her red lipstick and putting on her nice office clothes Sam headed out of the apartment to search for a job, what she would find is something quite unexpected.


	9. Past & Present, Present & Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Danny's past is relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Sorry for the delay. Comment and review PLEASE.

Danny looked quite adorable as he sat quietly on the apartment bed. His baby blue eyes were closed and his lips in a tight yet relaxed line. Waiting for Valerie seemed to take forever. ‘Didn’t she say she would be here in twenty minutes?’ Danny thought miserably. Not drinking was a struggle. Usually when he felt any kind emotion he drowned it in a nice tall glass of vodka. But for the sake of Valerie he was regrettably sober. He also wasn’t looking forward to his community service obligation on Monday, his rent was do and he didn’t have a single cent to give the landlord. Too bad for Danny community service meant free. With a sigh he turned over facing the other blank drab wall. Suddenly the little hotel landline phone sprang to life, in a flash Danny picked up the phone. 

“Hello? Hello? Valerie is that you? I’m in room 14.” 

“Hello, Danny? Yeah I’ll be right up. Listen, I was thinking.”

“. . .Yeah?” 

Danny hesitantly paused not sure what to expect next. 

“When was the last time you had a job? And I mean a good one, not the more questionable ones.”

Danny chuckled. 

“Hey, all my past jobs got the bills payed right?” 

Danny could almost see Valerie roll her eyes at him. 

“That’s not my point Danny. I think a good job will help you out of this stink you're in. Help you get your life on track.” 

“I’m fine Valerie.” 

I’m fine Valerie.

I’m fine Valerie.

‘I’m fine Valerie’ Danny giggled sipping his martini. 

‘God, you worry about me too much. I’m here to make money just like you are.’ 

Danny tilted his head and smiled his intoxicated smile. It was burned into Valerie’s memory now. 

‘Last time I let you get a gig while you were drunk they got sex and we didn’t get a lick of the money.’

Valerie scolded still a little pissed about Danny’s last venture out clubbing by himself. 

‘Let a man live a little. So we missed out on fifty bucks. I made twice that the next day.’

Valerie gritted her teeth, yet again her point went right over Danny’s head.

‘Can you stay sober for one fucking minute? Jesus Christ, you drunk bastard listen to me.’ 

‘Not until I have some more vodka.’

Danny tried to wave desperately to the waiter only for his hand to be violently slammed down by Valerie. 

‘Listen Danny, go try and make some money tonight instead of wasting it on beer and vodka. You’re buzzed enough.’

Grumbling, Danny tried to find a gullible man with enough money to pay his way in drink and rent. 

‘Hmm, who is this?’ Danny thought getting closer to a middle aged man partying his mid-life crisis away. He looked like he was questioning his sexuality, it was never too late to do this. However, the problem arises when poor little Richard Downer was partying away his last pay check. His little boy was stuck in the hospital battling some foreign virus and the medication was very expensive. Richard’s wife hated him after his last affair, divorce though was out of the question. Being devout christians Richard’s wife didn’t believe in such a thing. Instead he got his freedom by working overtime in a job he was fired from weeks ago. He wasn’t worried, he would keep the cash flow coming in somehow. Little did he know Danny was about to change that. 

‘Hey little thing? Are you looking for a good time?’

Cheesy line on Danny’s part but it didn’t take much to impress the extremely drunk. 

‘Well, I do believe I found the good time I was looking forward. What’s your fee?’

Danny sashayed a little closer before rubbing Richard’s chest a bit with his hands. 

‘Not much I assure you.’ 

Was Danny’s curt reply. 

‘Will a twenty do?’ 

Danny chuckled a bit. 

‘A twenty will last you for ten minutes. A fifty however will last you the whole night. What do you say?’

Richard hesitated for a moment, fifty dollars was a lot of money. Fifty dollars could buy some more medicine for his boy, fifty dollars could earn his respect back from his wife, fifty dollars could put his life back on track. All he had to do was make the right choice, too bad he handed the fifty to Danny. Under the strobe lights Danny smiled and led his client through to the nearest restroom, fifty dollars payed the rent it didn’t pay for class. 

Next was Valerie, Val wasn’t as blunt and straightforward as Danny. She had girls to run, her stern eyes had to watch each of the girls from not only danger but scams. Valerie had to get her cut, the scene of prostitutes was a hard one and everyone was trying to make there money. Speaking of money, a blonde girl with the palest skin walked by her perfume smelled of money and her demeanor was that of a rich posh girl. 

“Hey girl, whatcha drinking?”

The girl smacked her lips and took a sip of her unidentified beverage. 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of too sweet for me. What about you? What are you drinking?”

Valerie smirked, “Nothing yet, I would love to have a sip of your drink though.”

~~

The night proved to be an interesting one with both Danny and Valerie having many MANY clients. Money was in good flow and hope in great abundance.However, Valerie would always ask Danny one question. . . 

“What are you going to do with your cut?”

Danny would always answer with the same sentence.

“Build a better life.”

When would he do it? Danny would keep trying to get his life on track and Valerie would always be tied to her past.


	10. Lilac Sky (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friends do more harm then good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is long overdue and chapters will be posted more consistently from now on. Life happens, but this story will be finished.

Valerie stared at Danny with a combination of forlorn and dismay. She couldn’t help but stare, Danny was maybe a little hot and maybe her crush was a little more strong then she initially anticipated. Valerie always seemed to get a crush on the crazy ones and strangely despite her curves and being very well endowed in the chest area Val could never hold down a steady boyfriend. Part of the reason was Danny, she would always have his back and would always come to him with a quick phone call or text. But when it came to the man (or woman in some cases) she was emotionally distant never getting too close in case heart break was right around the corner. Valerie was hopeful for her romantic future. She just wasn't hopeful that Danny would be part of that future. Danny would always seem to see right through Valerie and would always see her as just that, a friend, a very chill, relaxed, friend. 

“Hey Danny,” Val questioned placing her hand on top of Danny’s. She slid across the bed sitting almost perfectly next to him. Sighing with her next sentence she already knew that she was starting drama. 

“How are you and Sam? I know things haven’t been great and I’m just checking up on you, like a good friend.” 

Almost like a good girlfriend Valerie. 

“Sam and I are fine.” 

The answer was short and concise. A telling sign that Danny was lying. You would think that after all those accidents Danny would be a bit more creative and discreet with his lying. Val pounced on his words already forming paragraphs, however she decided for a more simple yet sarcastic approach.

“Fine?”

Danny nodded slowly, keeping his eyes glued on the cheesy Disney movie playing in front of them. 

“Yet you’re here in a dirty hotel room. Just tell me what’s going on Danny.”

Valerie's words slightly stung. However, the rough water slid quite easily off Danny's chest. Turning quite slowly towards Valerie he tried to respond in the most respectful yet casual tone. 

“I know where I am Valerie. We’re fine, really truly we are. You know we love each other, we have since high school. Relationship's hit their highs and lows doesn't mean they're less successful.”

Valerie couldn’t help but become even more frustrated at his stubbornness. 

“It’s funny because if you guys were truly fine you wouldn’t be here with this hurt puppy dog look on your face,”

Valerie jestered to Danny’s face placing emphasis on his pouting lips.

“You always do this, you always shut me out when it comes to Sam.” She whispered more to herself then to her oblivious crush.

“I don’t shut you out Val, I just don’t want you to become too entangled in my relationship with Sam, you know how she likes her privacy.”

'And you know how much I love mine.’

Was the underlying meaning to his words. He wanted Valerie to butt out of his relationship and stick with her own (less) successful ones. He couldn't seem to get the problem through his thick skull. What was the problem? Sam wasn't straying. When the money first dried up she of course used her art degree to find some odd jobs here and there to pay the rent. And stress did create some problems in their relationship but that wasn't Valerie's business. They were loving and caring maybe not as much as they used to yet they were still romantically interested in each other, right? Seeds of doubt were beginning to be placed in his head to grow. The prospects of the future with Sam and himself were starting to dim to the flicker of a candle. Danny was still going to be in denial though, why? Because he was as dense as a fruitcake well after Christmas. 

“She sure didn’t seem to mind her privacy when she screamed at my dinner party about how much of a slut you were.”

Danny cringed at that memory but tried to maintain his smile.

“She was drunk, everyone says some crazy stuff when they’re drunk.”

Rolling her eyes, Valerie was ready to defend her territory. 

“Having a wine cooler doesn’t make you drunk. You should know that Danny. You just don’t want to admit that Sam is abusive.”

“Sam isn’t abusive.” 

The finality to Danny's words shocked Valerie to the core. The wannabe goth freak was an abusive spineless rat to Valerie that needed to trapped and dumped somewhere outside Amity Park, yet Danny didn't understand that. With a super mega eye roll, she continued to take jabs at the cracking foundation of Danny's lackluster relationship. 

“Kicking you out for the thirtieth time isn't abusive?! Calling you trash isn't abusive?! Calling you a slut in front of executives at my dinner party isn't abusive?! God Danny take a fuckin’ hint. She doesn't like you. She just uses you. And now that you aren't Danny Phantom she's throwing you out like trash.” 

Trash? 

Trash?

Danny seemed to be in a state of pure disbelief. Sam was the only one that wouldn't dare to treat him this way. When he was in his prime hero days, she was so proud of him. It was Danny's fault that their once rock solid relationship was cracked. He got messy, the future that he once planned so heavily for was no longer years and years away. It was here, right in front of him and he failed to realize that. Suddenly he had no money and the same people that he disrespected on the way up were trashing him on the way down. Sam stuck with him, and although she could be a bit extra at times Danny genuinely felt like he deserved it. Why else would she kick him out constantly? Why else would she call him out at the dinner party? Why would she do these things if Danny didn’t deserve it? 

Danny of course would rationalize all the abuse he faced. It was easier to cope this way for him. If everything was his fault it seemed easier for him to ‘fix’ the problems. But the problems were deeper than him.

Besides, that's all that people could see Danny as nowadays. Humans decide to discard people like garbage, bagging memories up and tossing them out when they were no longer useful and convenient to them. Danny strongly felt like this but he couldn't be one to judge Valerie's choice words. 

His past was dark, and the hero didn't quite always act like a hero when the lime light was not on him.

With a deep sigh, Danny finally spoke.

“Sam isn’t abusive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this chapter? Hint there will be a Flash back on Danny's corrupted past. You guys and gals will definitely enjoy the next chapter. I'm also thinking about posting a bonus chapter, it kinda will have something to do with the plot but not really if I make sense. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and your weekend. Peace : )


	11. Lilac Sky (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie has a quite deadly surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are some deadly themes in this chapter.

~~~  
“Kicking you out for the thirtieth time isn't abusive?! Calling you trash isn't abusive?! Calling you a slut in front of executives at my dinner party isn't abusive?! God Danny take a fuckin’ hint. She doesn't like you. She just uses you. And now that you aren't Danny Phantom she's throwing you out like trash.” 

Maybe it was a low blow. Most of Danny's friends refused to talk about the accident and most of the town had forgotten about the disappeared hero.

Danny's face was bitter, he couldn't help but twist his face into a deep scowl. He was resentful of what happened. But who wouldn’t be resentful? Despite the stress, saving the town had become his passion and career. The press fueled his ego, the cash and little treasures thrown at him here and there payed for his lifestyle. The first year of ghost hunting might have been rough however eventually the town realized the potential of having a super powered protector. Danny didn't need college, with his face on cereal boxes, soup cans, and t-shirts he had enough dough to roll around in for generations. Or so he thought. The media can build you up but boy can they tear you down. 

“Danny I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.”

Valerie held in a sigh, deep deep down she meant her words. Even though the blade of her tongue was sharp she felt like Danny deserved every single bit of her words. Who else would be real with Danny? Obviously he would just keep force feeding himself the same ‘It’s my fault’ bullshit. Valerie wanted to help, she oh so desperately wanted help. 

“It's okay. It's just funny really.”

Valerie wouldn’t be able to help though. Her words were nothing to Danny and his mechanism of coping was putting him further in his rather abusive relationship.

Danny smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His petty nature was beginning to leak out, and similar to a gas leak the results would be explosive. 

“How so? How is this situation funny to you?” 

Danny giggled a bit, but the laugh was actually quite unhumorous in nature. But finally Danny looked Valerie in the eye with an unnatural ghost-boy death glare, his electric green eyes finally betraying how pissed he was. 

“I knew there was one fake bitch in my life but I didn't know there was two.” 

Valerie blinked. Seemingly shocked by Danny's blunt and rude comment. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I think you heard me. And I think you need to leave.” 

Danny picked up the remote, turning the tv off. All that it was doing was creating unnecessary noise. Valerie of course wasn't going down without a fight. 

“Are you kidding me? I'm only trying to help you Danny. That's all I've ever been trying to do. You always pick Sam, when are you going to think about you?” 

Danny snickered, rolling his eyes he removed himself from the bed and opted for the dirty side chair instead. 

“Thinking about me isn't being with you Valerie. Get that through your head. You and I can never be.” 

“But we were. . .a long time ago. You don't remember how happy you were Danny? How cute we looked together?” 

Danny sighed and looked down, rubbing his temple he spurted out his next unthought through response. 

“That was a long time ago Valerie, you said so yourself. I think it's time for you to go.”

Valerie slowly nodded, finally realizing that Danny was choosing Sam over her (again). Jumping off the bed with a sense of urgency she decided it was time to leave before her heart broke any further. Scrambling she grabbed her bag and coat. 

“Fine, Danny. Have it your way, live a miserable life. I don't care anymore. Just don't come crying to me when little Sammy kicks out her stupid puppy again.” 

Danny was silent as he watched Valerie put on her shoes. And remained silent as Valerie lingered at the door waiting for Danny to stop her. But when he didn't she walked through to the dirty street, slamming the door shut as tears rolled down her pretty face. Danny was devastated, turning off the hotel's lights he sunk into his bed regretting every word that came out his mouth and regretting the silence afterwards. 

“I’m sorry Valerie, I’m so desperately sorry. But I can’t let Sam go, I just can’t. One day you’ll understand.”

Danny whispered this into the darkness, repeating it multiple times to the shadows of the room and to the turned off T.V. He hoped his words would seep into the night air and the wind would carry his words off to Valerie. Little did he know that Valerie had bigger fish to fry.

Valerie stepped into the road searching for her car keys in the dark night. 

Valerie didn't hear the car racing towards her. 

Valerie was warned but she didn't listen. 

BOOM! SCREECH! 

Valerie was bleeding. Her leg broken a couple of ribs cracked. But the car didn't stop, it continued to race down the street, the shiny license plate glimmering in the street lights. 

“Someone help me. Please can anyone hear me?” 

Her cries were faint and in these rough streets she knew she wasn't going to be heard. With her last dying breath Valerie watched the sky, a past time Danny and her used to love to relish in. After all, they were free. Valerie couldn't see many of them lighting the night sky. Whether it was because of her blurry vision or the strong city lights she couldn't be sure. It was fitting that her final sight would be something that Danny and her enjoyed so much. She couldn't help but smile, her whole life had been waiting for Danny to come to his senses. All she wanted was for him to beg for her back and she couldn't see how hard it was for him and his constant struggle. She could see now. But it was too late. Valerie was bleeding out on the sidewalk, her blood coating the gray cement and solidifying her fate. 

This was the end, for her at least.

Valerie would be no more. 

And as her eyelids got heavy and her chest heaved as no more air was getting through. Her last thought was of the vibrant lilac sky ahead of her. 

Valerie was dead. 

And when Danny finds out about her death he would mentally be dead too. But let Danny rest for now, for he might not rest again.

Because her death could very well begin Danny’s life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy my puns LOL? Anyway, please leave Kudos (if you haven't done so already) and leave a comment. I know that I said this would be a flash back chapter and that will still happen just not in this chapter or the next. Not to mention that I still am in the process of writing the bonus chapter with Sam and her job interview (It's kinda important to the plot but not really). I would also like to thank the two lovely people who commented on my last chapter it really motivated me to push out this next chapter. Anyway, long rant over and I hope everyone has a lovely weekend and hopefully a new chapter will be posted this weekend.


End file.
